You're going to hate the narrator
by Kobayashi Sakoori-kun
Summary: The title says it all. Your ever fateful narrator will piss you off and make you hate him forever. Who is the narrator and why does he swear like a sailor? What's wrong with him? Well, you're going to have to find out yourself at the end of it all. Renzo and Shoko will be your afterlife guides in this tale, or tales, with an excessive amount of swearing and perverted remarks,
1. My name? Mr Narrator

Title: You're gonna hate the narrator Characters: Various Crossover: Prince of Tennis, Kuroko's Basketball (and others, depending on what happens)  
Summary: The title says it all. Our beloved narrator will make you hate it forever.

A/N: Well I'm giving up on things too easily so I hate myself for that. All of my other stories are either discontinued or on a REALLY long hiatus until I find out how to solve my art block. You will hate me or the narrator after this whole series of short stories and poetry.  
Before you go ahead and continue reading, there will be an OC in every chapter and a shit ton of unnecessary deaths. The stories in this collection have no effect to the actual storylines of these manga/anime/game series. You have been warned and I'm not going to tolerate your butthurt or your flaming because I realized if I paid attention to your flaming and butthurt, then I won't have time to continue with my dreams of becoming an artist before my high school graduation.  
I will screw up the personalities of half these characters, so you have been warned.  
Time to shut up and let you read.

* * *

Harsh title. Harsh indeed. You didn't have to be that harsh, writer.

Who am I? Oh. Right. Introductions. Well too bad, you foolish human. My identity will forever be a secret until the end of these tales, mes amis.

In short, when you need me but don't want me, I'll stay. When you want me, but don't need me, I'll be hovering over your stupid self. I'm just an unwanted and uninvited guest, like your drunk uncle at a wedding or some random stranger that enters your home to steal your stuff. Yeah. I'm like your drunk uncle that breaks into your home to steal your stuff. The best of both worlds.

I'll let you know a bit more about myself. I have no emotions because I do not have the brain to feel them. I have no nervous system because I don't have a body. I'm dead in a way, but I'm alive in another sense. Oh, and I love to eat charcoal. Charcoal had always been my art medium until I became this. I just love the taste of charcoal because it brings back memories of when I used to be able to hold a piece of that amazing carbon in my hand and just draw. Did I mention I was an artist too? Art is fascinating stuff and I loved it as a kid, but I never got to the artist life before I became this.

You may call me... I don't know. What can you foolish humans call me? How about... Mr. Necromancer? Nah. Not that. I'm not a necromancer. God? No. I'm not a God in a sense.

Just call me, Mr. Narrator. I'll reveal my true identity at the end of it all.

Honestly. None of you will like me at the end of this. Did I mention that everyone hates me? I probably did. Oh well.

This is not a story made up of various chapters. This is a collection of tales. Tales which I have seen with my own eyes because I'm just that magical.

And because I have like 17 other copies of myself that also watch over these pesky and annoying humans.

These stories take place in that wondrous world of Japan.

Oh, how I hated to be so unfair to these people but I have a job to do. I am suppose to be as mean as a tax collector.

Another thing you should know about me is that I swear at the most unnecessary points of time, so you might look forward to that.

You probably think that Japan is the greatest country in the world, right? All those delicious sweets and so much stuff to waste all your money on until you're broke and dead on the streets? Yeah. That would be awesome for some people.

I'm not sad to say this, but Japan has it's downpoints too. It has a lot of broken hearts too. All those young people getting into relationships and stuff. I'd say that Japan has problems of a certain country, but I think some of you would want me dead. Too bad. I'm already dead. But I'm still not going to say the country though. Don't hate. Wait until the end of it all. Then you'll enjoy seeing my presence.

The first story... The first story... Where the hell did I put that story?! Goddammit. I hate how unorgani- OH SHIT. Has anyone seen a finger bone lying around?

Anyways, as I look around for my lost finger to reattach to my skeleton, I'll tell you about the first sad, sad tale.

This story takes place at two schools; both of which are nationally-recognized by every other school in Japan, but only for their sports teams.

Hm? Oh. I found my finger. Che, I dropped it in my cup of coffee. Gross to you, but it's normal for me. I lost my leg last week because I didn't attach it properly to my pelvis bone that day. Yeah. My "life" is complex. You humans won't understand my problems.

Enough of my ranting. This next tale is about a antisocial captain of the national-level badminton team of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and the third year small forward of the legendary "Generation of Miracles" basketball team of Teiko Chuugakkou.

Ah. This story was too bittersweet. It killed me again. I think none of you will enjoy this story though. Only I did and you all won't and would like to kill someone who is already dead.

YOU CAN'T KILL ME, HUMANS. I'M ALREADY DEAD.

Let's see... What did I call this story again...

Shit. I forgot the damn name for it. Where is that fucking file...

Anyways, the first tale shall be renamed, "The Bottle".

Okay, it's a really bad title, but go figure. It actually has to deal with the story in a sense.

Anticipated yet? You are? Well too fucking bad. You're just going to have to wait until I find that stupid file that I lost.

I hate myself sometimes.

You still don't hate me? You will by the end, mes amis.

You will...

* * *

A/N: If you know who the narrator is, DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING in the reviews.  
I warned you. No butthurt or you're getting blocked.  
I actually have another KuroBasu and TeniPuri crossover idea that I'll write after this series if I ever... finish... it...  
Anyways, I could give two fucks about reviews and such so it won't matter at all.  
This chapter is short, but go figure. You'll hate me or the narrator by the end of this.


	2. A Samurai's Maiden

A Samurai's Maiden

Character: Sanada Genichirou

A/N: I have nothing to say anymore. This might be the last A/N for a while.  
Oh yeah. Mr. Narrator also has a friend this time. Now you have two narrators.

* * *

Well hello again, you stupid human. You're back for more?

'Where the hell is "The Bottle"?! You said it yourself!' you ask.

Did I ever mention to you that I lost the file for it?

And for whatever's sake, the name of that story is not "The Bottle". I need to find the file through all these other files. Shit, I need a secretary. If one of you females is up for the job, well let me tell you some of the... benefits OH HON HON~

How does eternal afterlife sound? Interested? Well... I have a few... Policies...

((Yeah. Don't work for this thing. He does Topless Tuesdays and Casual Fridays, ladies.))

Dammit, Necromancer. Must you destroy my harem dreams?

((Yes. You're not roping another innocent girl into our business. It's bad enough you roped me into being a necromancer for your devious intentions. No more girls.))

Yes, mother."

((I'd keep nagging you, but I have no time. See you later. I have necromancer stuff to do.))

Finally. She's gone. She's not my wife or girlfriend, but she's just a close friend from when we both used to be alive.

Anyways, because my necromancer friend isn't going to organize and find my files because she thinks it's all MY fault that I'm unorgani-

((BUT YOU WERE FROM THE DAY WE MET IN CHILDHOOD. I HAD TO DO EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS BECAUSE OF YOU!))

I wish I could kill myself, but I'm already dead.

Anyways, as the file is still missing, this tale I will be telling you next is just a tragedy waiting to happen.

This story tells the tale of two abnormal students at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. The strict, stoic and very hot-headed (pig), Sanada Genichrou. The vice captain of Rikkai's National-winning tennis team and also part of the kendo team at the same school.

Samurai by blood, his main duty in life is to protect the fair maiden he loved at all costs.

Even if it did mean his life...

Or her's.

Yes, the fair maiden that caught his eyes was a transfer student; the one that was coming from America to replace his Iaido training partner and captain of the girl's Kendo club who left for Canada to study visual arts.

This story is the proof that some people will actually die for the one they loved.

Or in this case, how both of them will die together.

Spoiler alert! I am great at this business!

* * *

"Don't worry, senpai. I'll be back in a year. I'm sure the transfer student from America will help you practice Iaido somehow. I just worry that she's going to get killed by you." came the reassured reply from Sanada Genichirou's kouhai, Iaido partner and one of his only friends, Kokubo Nozomi.

"I hope you're right, Kokubo." was his short answer.

"Flight 7294B for Montreal, Canada is now boarding at Gate 6." Came the static and robotic-type voice from the intercom. I hate those robotic voices. They sound like a cry for mercy and death.

"Shoot. That's my flight. We'll meet again someday, Sanada Genichirou." she said as she picked up her bags and started to head to the boarding deck.

"Some day. You better keep your promise, Kokubo Nozomi." he said as a smirk crept onto his face.

And with that, she disappeared into that metal bird thing. Are they called airplanes? I think so.

What? It's been 10 years since I was a human! Don't hate.

Anyways, Sanada never liked Nozomi in that way. He thought of Nozomi as more of his younger sister; if he had one.

You may be wondering why he was at the airport. Sure, he could have said goodbye to Nozomi before she left for the airport, but he had to go with her because he had to greet and pick up the foreign exchange student. Why he signed up for the job, I have no idea. I'm just Mr. Narrator. Ask my necromancer.

He checked his watch. Time to meet that student council president and the exchange student at the other side of the airport.

Don't you just love bad luck? I do.

He arrived 2 minutes before the plane docked. Damn you, good luck.

"You're a bit late. Kokubo-san's flight was early, right? Did she make it on time?" came the two questions from the gentleman and the student council president of Rikkai, Yagyuu Hiroshi.

Sanada gave him a slight nod.

Yagyuu raised one of his eyebrows. "Hard to say goodbye to her huh, Sanada."

"You would have too if you were close to her, Yagyuu." he retorted back.

The gentleman pushes his glasses up his face to hide his eyes while the stoic fukubuchou crosses his arms and a frown grew on both of their faces, making them seem older than they look. Heh. They remind me of Ms. Necromancer over there when we were alive.

((Shut up, Mr. Narrator or I'll reveal who you REALLY are.))

Fine! Sheesh. Normally, I wouldn't cave in, but no one must know who I really am.

The gate opened. A lot of businessmen and women poured out of the flying machine. It wasn't hard to spot the sole young, teenage girl.

Her hair was black, like an endless abyss type of black. I dunno how the fuck to describe it, okay you dumb reader? Now stop making fun of my writing skills and I won't make fun of your stupid life.

Eyes. How to describe those eyes. They were something I haven't seen in so long.

((Reminds you of my eyes when we were alive, huh?))

Yeah, but they weren't as UGLY as yours.

((You're so mean.))

You started it. Now stop playing the blame game and let me continue.

((Douche. Why, out of all the people in the world, did I decide to be your childhood friend...))

Because you loved me. I know you did.

((If I did, then why did I friendzone you?))

Tch. Don't bring that up, idiot. AND YOU WERE TSUNDERE. DON'T DENY IT.

Anyways, where the hell was I? Oh right. Her eyes.

* * *

As a quote from a REALLY stupid high school student on their paper, "here eyes were like two brown circles with a black dot in the center".

That is honestly how I would describe her eyes. I have no other words to use in place of that.

Oh yeah. She had glasses too.

I'm a blunt man, okay?

She had a medium build to her. Well compared to Sanada and Yagyuu, she was small. Only thing I could really point out is that she had belly fat. Not too much though. Hardly noticeable from a distance, but you know it's there.

((Goddammit, Sanada. Don't say she's fat. Don't say she's fat.))

Stop crossing your fingers. Idiot, he's gonna say it. We both know it.

'She's a little fat.' was the thought that ran in his head.

((Goddammit, Sanada.))

Yagyuu ignored the stoic fukubuchou to go greet the girl.

Yagyuu approaches the shy female and tries to speak English to her. _"Umm... Excuse me, but are you perhaps the foreign exchange student? Victoria, was it?"_

She could only nod and say one sentence to him. "I learned how to speak decent Japanese before coming here." Her gaze and attention when from Yagyuu to Sanada.

The gentleman felt less nervous and more calm now. Not that anyone would notice. I mean, come on. The guy's as serious and one of those old farts in the government, only he's not messed up as them and people actually like him as the president.

Yagyuu was more concerned about Sanada's reaction and introduction. He sighed and introduced himself first, knowing how blunt Sanada could be.

He held out his hand. "Watashi wa Yagyuu Hiroshi. I'm a third year at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and the student council president. If you have any problems, I am more than willing to assist you."

She let a small smile creep on her face. "Watashi wa Victoria. Err... I guess I won't use my surname though. Yorushiku onegaishimasu." came the polite, yet cheery response.

Yagyuu smiled at the girl's greeting and then gave Sanada that glare. You know. That funny glare that Yagyuu gives Niou whenever Niou tries to blame someone else for his misdeeds? Yeah. THAT stare. That REALLY creepy stare. Scares the fuck out of me. You stay away from that guy when he gives you 'the stare'.

Sanada (the banana) took it as a threat and introduced himself. "Watashi wa Sanada Genichirou. Yorushiku onegai itashimasu." he said as he lowered his cap.

The shy Sanada. A creature of mystery, but is fun to watch.

Here, you stupid human can insert that awkward silence you experience. A VERY awkward silence.

Of course, Yagyuu took notice. Sanada was trying to hide himself while Victoria tried to look in the other direction and not pay attention to him.

Don't you love the sour birth of rivalry? I do.

"A-ah... H-how about we get your belongings to the house you'll be staying at?" came the sudden, nervous question from the usually calm teen.

As if it was practiced, Sanada and Victoria let out a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

Okay. Who the fuck said that I would kill off Nozomi after she left for Canada?

Oh wait. She did get killed off. But not by me.

Several hours after Sanada got home from the airport after meeting the new exchange student, he arrived to some pretty bad news.

The house was quiet. Even that funny watery-thing that goes 'doink' wasn't making a sound.

Did I ever say how much I loved those things? I really do. I have 3000 of them. And they're all from dead people.

"Tadaima..." came the mutter from the tired teen.

Sanada expected a reply from someone. Anyone. Sasuke. His mother. Oji-sama. But no. No reply today. And everyone was home.

He took off his running shoes and slipped into some slippers that he always wore around the house. His family was in the kitchen. They didn't seem so stoic. More... Depressed. Like me when I forget to drink seven cups of coffee to wake up in the morning.

"Nani ka?" was all he could ask.

His father motioned for him to sit down so he doesn't collapse or whatever humans do when they hear bad news.

Odd thing though. Nozomi's parents were there too.

"Genichirou, we have no idea how to say this, but we're going to anyways." his father said in a very hollow and solemn tone. You know. That tone where your father tries to tell you some really bad news as he tries to show sympathy towards you even though he has no idea what the hell you're going through. Yeah. That tone. My father never loved me when I was alive and he never did come to my funeral.

((Aw. Come on. You said you would never mention your father again.))

NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY PROBLEMS! HE NEVER SUPPORTED MY DREAMS AND HE LET ME DIE ON MY OWN!

((Re-))

NO! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHOKO!

((Renzo! You can't just leave the readers like this!))

FUCK THE READERS. I'M GOING TO DO MY JOB!

((Tch. Fucking hell. I guess I'll be narrating then. And screw these brackets. You know it's me, right, dear readers?))

* * *

"I'm sorry, Genichirou. She's gone."

"You... You can't be serious..." he said in a barely audible voice.

Nozomi's mother started to cry. Her father wrapped his arms around her and Sanada's mother gave her a very sympathetic look.

"H-how. I demand to know how."

That only made Nozomi's mother sob harder. Wow, Sanada. Could you be a bit more sympathetic? Oh wait. You can't.

"It was a terrorist attack. She died trying to protect the passengers of the plane from the hijackers."

He was in a state of devastation and shock. Kind of like me when I found that Renzo died when we used to be alive.

"N-no way..." was all he had the courage (and energy) to say.

"Genichirou... Do you want to talk about it?" his mother asked him.

"No... I'm fine. Excuse me." he said as he bowed and left the kitchen.

Where he was going? Where else?

Oh. You mean his room! Haha! No. Sanada is not the type to go to his room. You know that, right?

His feet carried him to the dojo (which is conveniently situated in his house) and he grabbed two katanas. One was his. The other one was the one that Nozomi used when she was over at his house to practice Iaido with him.

'The forest. I have to go there.' were the thoughts that ran through his head.

Running now, his feet carried him to one spot. The same spot he met Nozomi. The utterly tiny lake that is too big to be a pond.

He stood there. No words spoken. The swords still in his hands.

You know, I REALLY loved that lake. Renzo and I used to play there when we were young and not involved in school. The lake was so crystal clear. And the water was drinkable too. The koi fish were amazing to look at too. Where is this going?  
He stared at the clear, crystal-like water. Nozomi's favourite koi fish swam by as he stared at his reflection. Tears started to form. He wasn't going to fight them back. Okay, crying is not being weak. It makes you strong but I mean crying every single day does make you somewhat weak in appearance.

"You promised. You promised you come back." he said. "Dammit, Kokubo... You promised..."

Sanada slowly became a mess. Slowly though.

Her katana. He pulled it out of the scabbard.

Looking at the sword, it's sharpness cut him. How? Logic. That's why.

"Dammit, Nozomi. Dammit..."

With one quick motion, he drove the blade into the ground and dropped to his knees.

You know those really bad cries that just make a huge-ass mess out you? Yeah. One of those. I hated to cry like that. Especially when Renzo died. I was a fucking mess.

Why the fuck am I telling you my life's story? Nevermind. Renzo is actually nicer than he is depicted to be though.

"You promised me, Kokubo Nozomi. Dammit... I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you..."

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise, Sanada-senpai..."

The small whisper of Nozomi's voice just carried through the wind. Sanada (of course) was oblivious to it.

* * *

_"Victoria, did you hear what happened to Nozomi?"_ her mother asked.

She didn't reply. All she did was cry. I mean, come on. You'd cry if you had a friend that was a sister to you.

_"Victoria, I know you're sad about it, but you can't cry about it."_

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE WAS MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND!"_

She was furious. More than me back there with Renzo and all.

Fuck this shit. She wasn't going to stay there and listen to that crap her mother was giving her. Good thing she was living in one of those really old Japanese style homes where there's really only one freaking floor.

She ran off to the place where she knew Nozomi would be.

She knew exactly where Nozomi was.

And Nozomi wasn't dead. No. Nozomi couldn't die.

She faked it. Nozomi doesn't die that easily.

Why you wonder? How is she NOT dead?

I'm a necromancer. I can turn people into zombies if I wanted to.

Nozomi didn't want to become a zombie though so I turned her into a ghost. I mean, be realistic. Zombies die in the sun and attract attention, even though they look exactly like their human form.

"Nozomi, I know you're here." was the demanding voice.

"Ne, ne Vi-chan. You should keep my secret you know." came a ghostly sound. "I like being a ghost."

"You know, I'll really miss you. I never got a chance to meet your real body either." Victoria frowned.

"I know. I'm sad too, Vi-chan, but hey, we all die someday, right? I was just a bit early, doing a heroic thing." Nozomi smirked.

"Did- did you ever defeat them?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, but that last bullet just had to hit me though." she said as she started to twirl around in the air and do flips. _  
I know. You're thinking 'Wow. I wanna do that!', aren't you? Don't go dying. I don't visit just everyone. We necromancers have our standards when we visit people. Not just anyone can turn into a zombie or a ghost. You know. The disclaimers and stuff.

Unless you want to become Renzo's new secretary, then don't go killing yourself. You have more to live for than to become a ghost or zombie.

And who the fuck out of their right minds would work for that bastard anyways...

"And you came here why though? You should be resting forever, you know."

"I have to tell you something though. Sanada-senpai... He's probably mad at you."

"What the hell? Why me?"

"Because I'm dead. And he... He loved me..."

"You're telling me this... why?"

"He'll blame my death on you, but don't worry too much. Niou-senpai knows about my ghost too."

Victoria couldn't help but to crack a smile. "We'll meet again, Kokubo Nozomi. Someday."

"But not any day soon, okay? I don't want you to leave just yet~!" Nozomi cheerfully replied.

* * *

Alright. I'm back.

((About time, jerk.))

Okay! I'm sorry, Shoko.

((And?))

And I'm sorry, readers. I lost my temper...

((Just because your father never loved you, it doesn't mean I don't understand what you went through.))

Are you confessing, Shoko?

((Don't be stupid, you piece of shit. I was studying psychology before I became a necromancer. Now continue the story, dumbass. These weird conversations we have together is getting weird. I feel like someone's like shipping us or something.))

A-ah... Right. The story.

Nozomi was right. Sanada and Victoria were not on good terms after her death. Sanada blamed her, the flight company and the foreign exchange program. Who the hell knows why Sanada would blame the girl. He doesn't even talk to her. Jerk.

It wasn't until tennis practice about what? 2 months after Nozomi's death that Niou decided to spill the beans about Nozomi's ghost?

((Well she had to live somewhere until she wanted to leave. I told her to go live with Niou.))

"Oi, Sanada. I need to talk with you after class." came the dazed question from the trickster of Rikkai.

"This better not be a waste of my time, Niou." was the annoyed response.

"If it wasn't so important, then why would I ask you? Besides, Kokubo wanted to give you something, but she didn't have the courage to."

Sanada froze. Was he delusional? Nope.

"Puri~"

And just as the bell rang, Niou was nowhere in sight.

"This better be important, Niou or I'm making you run an extra 100 laps today."

"Oi Kokubo, you floating around somewhere?"

"Niou, what the hell are you-"

Niou grabbed Sanada's hand and he gripped it tight. Sanada thought he was crazy or something until Nozomi's ghost showed up.

"You're not dreaming either, Sanada." Niou said nonchalantly.

Nozomi never spoke. All she did was plant a ghostly kiss on his forehead, smiled and then Shoko destroyed her.

((Destroyed? No. Liberated.))

You and your damn dictionary of words.

((It's not my fault I was good at English.))

You still are.

* * *

Sanada walked into a familiar classroom three weeks later. The same class that Victoria was in and the same one that Nozomi was in.

"Oi. You." he said in a very rude voice.

((Bastard. I might as well slap him in the face.))

Patience. Don't make me lose my spot.

She looked up from her desk, only to be looking directly at those menacing, evil, talon-like eyes of his. She darted her attention to the ground. "H-hai?"

"School's library. 5 PM. Don't be late." and he just walked out right after that.

((Rude.))

Dazed and confused, she remembers the time and place.

"Here." Sanada said abruptly as he threw her a bamboo staff at her.

Victoria caught the staff. "Um... Why am I here?" she asked.

"You're now Nozomi. You're replacing her." he said in a unreasonably cold tone.

How the hell was Victoria going to do this? Nozomi only taught her once and she couldn't get her posture right.

She sighed. "Fine. If this is how you intend to replace her." She put on the kendo gear and held the staff exactly like how Nozomi showed her.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." he said before he put on his helmet.

"Oi, Kokubo. Do you think Sanada will ever forgive her?" Niou asked himself.

The wind could only carry one answer to him.

"I think it's love."

Niou smirked. This would be great blackmail.

Ever since that day, the two just trained together. It was that simple.

((More like Sanada kicked Victoria's ass every single fucking time.))

I know. Don't remind me.

All was going well-ish until two months before Victoria had to go back to the States.

Nozomi was right. Sanada did seem to develop feelings for Victoria.

((He's too fucking late though. Victoria had feelings for him since Day 4 of her stay.))

Shut up, Shoko. It's finally the good part.

((Fine. I'll just cling onto you as you read it.))

You really do love me, don't you?

((Oh HELL NO.))

We fight when we're OFF SCENE, okay?

* * *

It was a big day for Sanada today.

The day he was going to confess to Victoria.

((FINALLY.))

You're right by my ear, you idiot.

((Sorry. I'm just excited.))

'She's not here this morning. Tarundoru.' he thought to himself.

I decided that today would be an uneasy day because I was making my rounds as usual. Creepy and eerie. Just like a lake at night. Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun. Dundundundun-

((You sound like the 'Jaws' theme or some shit.))

Emphasize, my dear friend.

He felt the odd presence of me. You do NOT want to feel my presence.

* * *

Feet. Feet have their own minds. They just ran. Sanada's body just followed.

Can you infer where, dear readers?

That's right, readers. Yokohama University.

'What the hell? What the hell does a university have to do with this?!' you ask.

Everything. Just you wait. You're jumping to conclusions and probably Google because Google ALWAYS has the answers to your questions.

If you're Googling up what Yokohama University has its' majors in, shame on you. You need to learn patience.

'What the hell am I doing here?' he thought.

He kept walking. You'd think a university would smell like a library, but the halls reeked of chemicals and hospital.

Yokohama University is a prestigious university for medical research and for the future doctors.

But I mean like Hokkaido University is better for chemistry though. Where is this going?

((Bakaaaaaaaaa. The story.))

Right.

* * *

Pit pat. Pit pat.

Don't you love the onomatopoeia of rain on a window? Oh. You don't know what an onomatopoeia is.

((You humans should really pay attention during your poetry unit in English.))

His feet just dragged him to the ICU.

Please tell me you know what the fuck is the ICU or else I have lost all hope in fucking humanity.

Oh yeah. Insert horrific scene here.

* * *

"Oh my God... What the hell happened..."

She looked like Nozomi when her body came back to Japan.

Weakly, she opened her eyes, just to see who was talking to her.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't. The gun shot her in the vocal chords too.

I don't know whether to cry or not. I have no emotions.

Sanada had no idea whether to cry or just kill himself.

Victoria looked so...

((..Perfect.))

I don't think he knew that he was crying.

She knew and the waterfall started on her face.

((Abnormal reading on the EKG. Where the hell is the doctor?!))

Shoko! Shut up!

* * *

One kiss that ended it all.

How did hatred ever blossom into this love?

"I failed. I failed again." he said as his voice trembled.

She looked at him with those REALLY sad puppy eyes. The ones that make all those human girls go 'D'awwwww'.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't.. Able to protect you..."

She tried to move, but those evil doctors restrained her from hurting herself any further.

This is it.

((I'm getting excited~!))

He closed his eyes in an effort to not get those salty tears onto her face.

With one motion, he just moved forward.

His lips just pressed onto her's.

She accepted them with no complications.

A steady line...

And now she's in my arms as well.

With Nozomi by her side, they started to talk.

Endless afterlife for souls. That's what I do best.

He lowered his cap just to hide his really disgusting, tear-stained face.

She's gone.

Sanada Genichirou, the ever stern and quiet young samurai, had lost his kouhai; the one he cherished and taught.

He also lost his maiden.

The one which he would promise that he would have protected.

* * *

And that was the day I documented and filed the story, "A Samurai's Maiden".

((Sanada is so tsun tsun.))

Like you.

((Shut up.))

Get off of me, you fat pig.

((Fine. Jerk.))

Anyways, that marks the first sad tale. Sorry it was choppy though. I lost like 17 pages in between it all.

And any of you single ladies out there who want to um... Work for me... I'll have a contract re- Ow!

((OH HELL NO. YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANOTHER GIRL INTO THIS.))

* * *

A/N: Well that sucked. Do I care? Yeah. A bit.  
I have a strong feeling that Shoko and Renzo are going to get shipped.  
If you know what Renzo is, don't fucking say anything in the reviews.  
No butthurt or you're getting blocked.  
I give less of a shit about reviews and stuff.

Next story will be starring one of the Kiseki no Sedai.


	3. An Emperor Can't Predict Everything

Title: An Emperor Can't Predict Everything

Character: Akashi Seijurou

A/N: Wow. Still not RenzoXShoko ships? Good. c:  
Next chapter has some touchy topics that I actually experienced.  
That's why it's rated M. And because Mr Narrator's a dick.

* * *

It's time for a miracle~!

A Generation of Miracles, that is.

((No. Just no.))

You can't appreciate my humour. I don't love you.

((I hate you too. Now explain the fucking story.))

Jerk.

Anyways, this story is entitled, "An Emperor Can't Predict Everything".

Please tell me you can predict the ending.

No?

CRAP. Now I have to tell you idiot humans the story.

((You lazy motherfu-))

I KNOW. I KNOW. I had it coming.

((Hello, dear readers. I hope your feels are ready for this next story.))

Shoko, no one understands your internet talk. Shut up.

((Rude.))

Wow. You're not even done bitching from the LAST story OR from our off scene arguing.

Anyways, before we get in a fight, I'll tell you the next tale of my victim...

* * *

You'd think that the famous "Emperor" of the Kiseki no Sedai would care less about the weak.

You'd think that the completely "psychotic" Akashi Seijurou would give two fucks about anything that was weaker than him.

Well... You are kind of right, dear readers, but that's not the case.

Akashi did have his heart set out for one.

The problem is...

She's in my hands now.

((DUN. DUN. DUUUUUN.))

Yes, Akashi Seijurou was in love with a dead girl.

No, you crazy humans. He wasn't a necrophilic person.

He loved her from afar when she was alive.

Twas true, mes amis.

Akashi Seijurou cared for a 'weakling'.

A girl by the name of Akazane Aiko.

((She was SO not a weakling.))

I'm just the storyteller. Shut up.

Anyways, Akazane Aiko was, in fact, a weakling on the outside.

I mean, come on. She doesn't even lift.

((Now WHO'S making the stupid internet references that don't make sense?))

SHUT UP.

Anyways, she had a weak appearance but do not get on this feisty person's nerves. She's dealt with more crap in one day than you ever had in your whole life. Shut the fuck up.

Where am I going with this...

* * *

Anyways, you don't have any idea what she goes through on a daily basis.

But Akashi knew.

Akashi knows fucking everything.

Tch. Why did that damn child get that "Emperor Eye" ability...

((Don't look at me. I didn't give it to him.))

Why would I blame you? It's alchemy. Not necromancy.

((Who's the alchemist, Renzo.))

Why the hell are you asking me?

((WHO IS SHE.))

You fucking yandere. Would be happy to hear that it's a guy?

((Oh. Mkay.))

Females... Why.

Anyways, like I said; Akashi knows everything.

That sneaky bastard... I ought to end his life.

((You promised me you wouldn't do mindless vengeance or mindless killing.))

I know, MOTHER.

* * *

Why Akashi wanted to know, I have no idea.

I thought the guy doesn't even LIKE another human.

Seriously. There is something that kid sees in Akazane Aiko that I don't see.

What is it? I don't know.

Maybe it is the fair skin complexion.

Possibly, it could be her wit.

Or just maybe, he has a thing for an intelligent and weak person.

That's just Akashi's side of the story. What about Aiko?

What was she looking for in a partner?

I'll tell you. I'll tell you all.

Akazane Aiko wants just one thing in a man.

Someone who won't leave her by cheating on her.

Someone who isn't like her last "boyfriend".

T'is true. Her kokoro went doki doki for the wrong person.

((Please never say that again. I think I need to go die now.))

You're already dead, idiot.

Whatever. The point is, she'll never love again.

Or that is what you all think.

And also what she thought as well.

So why, in the name of the devil himself, was Akazane Aiko doing in my hands of fate?

She didn't want to leave this planet, but she was forced to.

That is your spoiler. You're welcome, idiots.

* * *

Another sigh and another second has gone by in the life of Akashi Seijurou.

'Has it honestly been a year since I confessed? It's really been this short?' were the thoughts in his head.

His gaze wandered around the class.

Who the hell can sit through another 15 minutes of this stupid teacher try to teach a class how to speak English when he sucks at it.

Not Akashi.

Oh hell no. That guy's going to murder either someone in the class, the teacher or one of his teammates on the basketball team later during practice.

Most likely Option C.

Yep. That's how cruel he can be sometimes.

Akashi Seijurou. He shows no mercy. Damn bastard has to be scary as fuck to be the feared captain of the Miracles. He gives me the creeps.

And I'm a scary person.

A lot more scary those creepy pedo people on Xbox Live.

Black Ops Online Multiplayer. Grah. NEVER. AGAIN.

And the bell of freedom rings.

Finally. The day was over. No practice today because there was some sort of random maintenance going on on the courts. Something about electrical wiring? I don't know.

He sighed once more. After that class, he felt the need to sleep instead of move and walk home.

"I thought that class had no end..." he mumbled as he put his head on his desk. "How the hell does that guy still have his teaching license when he can't even differentiate your and you're..."

His arms just hung over the edge of the desk. Like those arms were jello or something.

I love jello.

But that's not the point.

Point is, he's asleep now.

And dreaming.

Dreaming about that life.

That life he would have had if Akazane Aiko was still alive.

* * *

Goddammit Shoko. Must you cling onto me like a child?

((Yes.))

You are so weird.

((I hate you too.))

"Where... Where am I..." he thought out loud.

Wait. Out loud? Oh. It's a dream. Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.

He looked at his hands and grabbed at the air.

"I can feel it all. What's going on?" he questioned.

He tried to find his scissors. They weren't in the usual spot he put them.

Instead, he found a knife.

No, the knife wasn't ordinary. Duh. I thought you humans would have known that. Sheesh.

Do you know what happens next?

No?

Crap.

* * *

Anyways, the knife was not ordinary.

It was the knife that ended Akazane Aiko's life.

The one that Akashi kept from the police.

Yeah. Akazane Aiko was murdered.

Akashi Seijurou knew who did it.

The question is...

Why did he hide the evidence. That's against the law.

Anyways, since the cops were dumb, they ruled it as suicide.

Akashi knew they were wrong.

Akashi never told anyone though.

He plans on a big finale to it all.

He would avenge the death.

But that's not the case.

He would avenge the death somehow, but the real murderer died already.

His soul felt cold in my hands.

I don't like cold things.

Akashi swore that he would make it up to Aiko somehow.

Somehow...

* * *

Whatever though. Akashi just took a step in this "dream" and he got greeted by the ability to float and fly.

How fun. He could fly.

Was this a hallucination though. Was Akashi drugged?

Nah. He's so scary, he could kill someone in his dream and they would suffer in real life.

((Stop exaggerating. You're scaring the poor readers.))

ANYWAYS, he decided that this dream was great, so he'll stay for a while.

Of course, this is no dream.

He's sleeping. Or so I thought.

He's trapped in some sort of surreal world. His mind is trapped in this world, but his actual body is just lifeless in the human world.

Not that anyone would notice though. He's usually alone in his English class after school when there's no practice, playing shogi with himself.

"This dream almost seems too good..." he thought.

Hovering around like a dead person, he looks around this so called "dream" in search of clues.

Who the hell actually did create this trap anyways?

I'll tell you.

That angel.

* * *

Okay I'm a weakling, alright?! She was a soul in my bony hands and then I gave her the life of an angel.

Akazane Aiko created this trap.

I'm going to go cry if I could actually feel things or if I still have tear ducts.

((Renzo...))

Read the rest of the story. I'm out! Later, you stupid fucking dumbass humans!

((You... I can't even remember what insult I was going to say.))

Arschloch!

((I wasn't thinking of GERMAN, you self-centered [due to unreasonable laws and ethics, the words will not be typed]!))

Okay, dear readers, shall we get to the fluffy part? You know it's me. The necromancer. Shoko. Come on. You'll remember soon enough.

Whatever.

* * *

Akashi wanders around the surreal world in search of something. Anything that could help him find out why he was there.

It literally was a walk down Memory Lane.

To his left, he saw a swing set.

The same swing set where he saw Aiko for the first time.

Even the ghosts of the two were present.

"I never realized how much time has truly passed." he suddenly blurts out.

He just kept wandering around the "dream".

The day they finally talked to each other. It was a day that make Akashi's heart jump almost 10 beats. But as a person who is oblivious to the other half of human emotions, he believed that he was going to die or something.

The first time during a basketball game where he almost mispredicted the outcome of the point when Aiko was watching.

Everything. It was all there as if to haunt him.

Why though.

Finally, his journey ended down the so called "Memory Lane".

The last memory?

Her funeral.

I don't know whether to feel sad or what.

It was like no one showed up for the funeral.

Her parents, him, the student council president, myself and Renzo were the only ones there.

I'm not surprised that the rest of the family didn't show up because they're all DEAD.

I am, however, shocked at how little people came from school.

Didn't she have friends?

I guess not.

Maybe internet friends, but they can't afford to come over to freaking Kyoto.

I could only stare at Akashi's eyes.

They were filled with hatred and revenge.

Revenge I say! Hast thou forgotten thy promise? I say, you do look as if thou art to slain thyself of the beast.

The hatred filled his eyes and I swear that boy was going to kill me.

She lied in her casket so... Angel-like.

It was as if she was more beautiful when she was dead than when she was alive.

* * *

Staring at that memory in this trap, he thought about his revenge plan.

"Would that be... What she wanted..." he asked himself.

"It wouldn't be, Akashi-kun." came the faintly and ghost-like voice.

He turned his head in that direction. "How did you..."

Lost for words?

YEP.

Both of them couldn't believe it.

* * *

"I'm dreaming. YOU'RE just a figment of my mind." he declared.

She frowned at his remark.

It took almost THREE freaking minutes until he accepted that she's was going to stay; dream or not.

Come on. Even if she WAS a dream, you should be happy at least that she's there. Seriously. She's been dead for two freaking years! Be happy she's there in a dream or something!

"Wait. You're dead, but I'm not." he suddenly realized.

Her ghost-thing (What the fuck did Renzo even write. This handwriting is fucking messy.) said nothing. She advanced forward, but Akashi held up his hand, signalling her to stop moving.

"I don't believe you. If you really were Akazane Aiko, then why wasn't I able to predict it?" he questioned.

"Akashi-kun, no. Wait. Seijurou-kun, there are things that even the Emperor's eye cannot predict." was the short, yet somewhat meaningful reply.

* * *

She's right though.

Akashi never predicted the death of Akazane Aiko.

Akashi didn't predict the death of her murderer.

Akashi didn't predict this meeting.

And Akashi certainly didn't predict they would finally kiss.

Sad thing is about this certain kiss though.

Once their lips met, Akashi started to disappear.

Slowly, he was escaping this "dream".

* * *

He wakes up abruptly to the sun's rays shining into his eyes.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked at the classroom's clock.

'Shoot. It's almost 7 PM.' he cursed in his mind.

Grabbing his bag and textbooks, he exited the classroom and dashed for the nearest exit and headed for home.

A sad smile crept onto his face though.

'Maybe revenge isn't such a good idea.' he sighed.

The sky looked sadder than it did during last period.

Some day, they'll meet again.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...  
It sucks, but I tried.  
Oh wait. Trying doesn't matter in the art world.  
I'm going to go cry in my corner for a bit.  
Mr. Narrator will take a sudden leave of absence because he fucking hates me and you.  
I do not realize how badly I fucked up Akashi's personality.  
I hate myself.

And we will have another Miracle story in the next installment.


	4. Bittersweet Hot Chocolate

Title: Bittersweet Hot Chocolate

Characters: Kise Ryouta

A/N: If you spot the references from certain video games, I will love you.

* * *

Hello, dear readers. Your narrator hasn't returned from his leave of absence because he hate me and all of you at the moment.

So I, Miss. Necromancer or Shoko, will be your much nicer narrator for this chapter.

You all remember when that idiot lost the first story and he kept ranting and shit about it?

He didn't.

I stole it and I have it here in my hands.

It's payback. He ate all of my horribly expensive and amazing quality charcoal and I was going to use.

Anyways, the story was never called "The Bottle".

No. The title of this one is "Bittersweet Hot Chocolate".

The story starts off melancholic-like.

Oh yeah. Who died at the end though.

Huh. The ending has a twist. This whole story is a twist.

And whatever that fat pig told you about this story, it was a complete lie.

* * *

As we usually start off (I think), we start off with naming the setting, right?

RIGHT?

Please answer me.

No?

Okay.

Anyways, this whole spiel of words begins on another unreasonably rainy Saturday afternoon.

The handsome looking and amazingly fit and muscular Kise Ryouta was sitting in the café (by a window) and he had such a depressing look on his face.

The rain just hit the ground and windows hard. Literally. I swear that a shit ton of windows have cracks in them or some shit like that. It was raining rocks or some shit, but that's not the point.

What I'm trying to get across is that it's horribly depressing this particular day.

His eyes are staring off into the distance with such a melancholic sheen to them. Such a breathtaking stare. It's... Captivating...

The coffee that rest on the table, just inches away from his resting elbow, was still steaming hot, despite it being left out for five minutes now.

Snapping out of his trance, he looked at the cup of coffee presented in front of him.

'I wonder if Sayumi would have liked coffee if she was here...' he thought.

The sad memory plagued his mind with the possible memories of his would-be sister if she was still alive.

Correction; IF she was actually BORN.

Ah yes. The memory is still with me as well. I will explain to you all.

* * *

"_Ryou onii-chan~! I will love you forever!"_

"_Wahhh~! Sayumi-chan, you're so cute!"_

* * *

It was a normal day in mid May or somewhere close to that date. I decided to wander the atmosphere in search of something to kill my boredom. Renzo (out of all the spirits in the world) decided to give me a break that day. Why not wander the streets of the country with the highest suicide rate? Considering that I did die in Japan, I wanted to revisit it, just for the hell of it and the possibly traumatic memories that will shatter my memories forever.

My spirit feet decided to float me to Teikou Middle School, but more importantly, the fourth period first year chemistry class of Kise Ryouta.

The teacher looked familiar to me. I swear I had him as a science teacher at some point in my short human life.

Anyways, the teacher was talking about Particle Theory and how the world is made up of atoms and blah blah blah blah blah. I care less. I aced chemistry with something like a 96% or something like that? Not the point.

Kise seemed happy at this point in time. Happy and cute, if I do say so myself.

"Damn, Kise. Stop grinning so hugely. You're attracting unwanted attention, ya know." his lab partner whispered, I mean, hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm just too excited to get home later." he whispered back.

"Kise, stop whispering over there and pay attention! If you get the wrong ratio, you could kill us all." came the stern reply from the chemistry teacher.

"Ah... Yes, sir." he replied meekly.

Gods, this teacher is beyond retarded. They're only playing around with 10 grams of Calcium and normal water. Okay, there is a violent reaction with water, but it won't kill you as much as Francium would.

This idiot... Could he be my third year chemistry teacher from middle school? Oh he was so dumb. He thought that combining chlorine and sodium would kill everyone when it would only create normal table salt. Failed that class in my third year with a 63% because he thought I was going to kill everyone.

* * *

After what seemed like endless waiting, school was over. Kise just bolted out the door of his classroom and out the school faster than... Well... Something that's fast.

"Hey, Kise, where are you..." came the trailed off answer from one of his classmates. He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Kise already disappeared into the wind.

He ran home. Maybe he almost got hit by several cars on the way home, but he made it in one piece.

"Tadaimaaaaaa~!" came the holler from the house's entrance. Kise seemed unreasonably cheerful with his welcome home greeting.

"Okaeri, Ryouta-kun." was the soft reply from his soon-to-be-expecting-a-baby mother.

"So, okaa-san..." Kise began to say as he put away his shoes and put on slippers. "What did the doctor say? Am I going to get a little brother or sister?" he asked excitedly.

His father came in to embrace his wife and also got ready to listen to the news.

"Well we were shocked a little at first, but when the results came in, I was relieved." his mother said.

"And?" he said impatiently.

"You're going to be a big brother for your younger sister, Ryouta." was his father's joyful reply.

"A... sister...?" he questioned.

The tears of joy started to flow down his eyes. He was finally going to be an older brother to his younger sister.

"Ryouta? Something wrong?" his parents asked in unison.

He shook his head and wiped away his tears.

His parents looked at each other and then to their son and then back again.

"Hey, Ryouta..." his mother began. "We were thinking that because we can't think of names..."

"...And you've been more excited about the baby more than us..." his father continued.

"...We were thinking..."

"...If you..."

"...Would like to..."

"PICK THE BABY'S NAME?!" came the eager reply from the teen.

"I guess that's a 'yes' then." his father answered.

"Wow! This is so cool!" he said to himself.

"So, Ryou-chan. What's the name?" his mother asked playfully.

"Hoo... How about... Sayumi?" he replied.

"Sayumi... Doesn't that mean..." his father was cut off.

"My Little Princess? I think it does." he replied sheepishly. "But I think I'll use Hiragana instead."

* * *

Such a sweet boy. He cared and cherished his little sister before she was even born. Unlike someone I know.

Things don't go smoothly when it comes to life, you know. Life is a bitch and it'll kill you with everything its got. Unfortunately, it happened to poor Kise-kun. I can't stop death. I'm only there for the afterlife.

One thing that surprised me about Kise-kun was that he actually has the eyes to see things that "don't exist". That would mean someone like me.

Yes. I am somewhat of a friend to Kise Ryouta.

We met a few weeks after Kise found out about his little sister. He was happy, yet nervous. I felt extremely uneasy around him because I can sense other's misfortunes. Probably because I can control some of the misfortunes.

I'm a necromancer. What do you expect? I control the souls of the recent dead and I can either make them zombies or send them to the afterworld.

Now there's a reason why you don't see zombies on the streets. No, it's not the typical Walking Dead zombies. They look human, but their body parts can be ripped off and they are immortal. And an added bonus, they don't eat brains. They eat human food.

The reason why you don't see these so called "walkers" roaming around is because of their existent human emotions. Think about it. You're immortal. You'll live and keep on living and watch everyone you care about die and the cycle will repeat itself. It's painful. That's how my life is now. I don't want humans to feel that way too.

Anyways, it's been two weeks since he found out about his would be sister, Sayumi and his mind was able to rest at ease for a little bit so he could focus in class and in his modeling career.

* * *

Life was really smooth for Kise Ryouta. Such an innocent baby face and I wouldn't even dare to mess with such a cute and young face.

Unfortunately, things changed. My heart didn't change. It was not me to decide fate this time. I was sick at the time. I think my negative thought about food triggered another eating disorder and I was out of the necromancy world for quite a bit because I couldn't stop the endless vomiting after I ate food. It was horrible. I'm surprised that I'm still alive at this point.

ANYWAYS, the point is, another asshole necromancer decided to do my job and made people's lives harder as I was still coping with the whole "I can eat anything" ordeal. Worst 3 years of my life. He ruined everything (but good thing is, he dead).

Okay, this is getting off topic. Where the hell was I again...

About the third Wednesday of the fifth month or sometime around such date, things have been rather... Uneasy... So to say...

I felt the odd vibes (even though I've been doing nothing but eating, vomiting, crying and sleeping) around the date above.

So was Kise.

Wait. I already stated that. Okay. Now I'm just stalling.

Long story short; Fate had other things in mind and Kise's would be sister would cease to exist.

* * *

It wasn't a good Wednesday. He got called out of fifth period Japanese History by the principal and then he left for the hospital, where he was taken to the ICU and found his parents in a bloody mess.

Oh. You're cringing at the blood part, are you not? Don't worry one bit. His parents will live. Fate wasn't that big of an ass.

Okay. Fate is an asshole, but his parents get to live so it's all good?

But let's not care about HOW they ended up in this mess, but more of what happened afterwards.

I'm a cold-hearted asshole too, you know.

Lifeless, they laid in the beds.

Tearful, as he watched.

Concerned, the doctor thought.

"Condition stable. Increase KCl dosage to 60 cc and begin second blood transfusion." came the robotic response from the head surgeon.

The head trauma team leader put his hand on Kise's shoulder. "Do not fear. They'll make it out alive." he said reassuringly.

Kise snapped from either stress or just because. "Of course I know that! I'm more concerned about Sayumi!" he retorted.

The doctor gave him a weird look. "Sayumi? Who on earth is that?" he replied.

Kise blinked several times and slapped himself multiple times until he snapped back into reality. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier, doctor." he said weakly.

The head doctor laughed. "Oh fear not, son. Lots of people do this to me all the time. It's just part of working for the head trauma team at the ICU." he replied with a grin and chuckle plastered on his face. "But, do tell me who this 'Sayumi' person is. There's no one in this ward by the name 'Sayumi' here."

Kise sighed. A really deep and heavy sigh that would make it sound like your lungs just dropped to the inside of your feet.

"Well..." he began.

* * *

"Now I understand." the doctor replied. "Your mother was pregnant before being admitted here and that's why you're so concerned." He took a puff of his cigarette (they're outside now, ok). "So I'm presuming that the baby is a female, yes?"

Kise kept staring at his fingers. "Yeah."

Another puff. "Well, thankfully, the impact didn't create a miscarriage and we'll be doing more tests in the morning." he sighed as the grey smoke poured out of the doctor's mouth. "Although, I'm a bit concerned that the baby isn't okay at this moment." He finished his cigarette and put it out as more smoke billowed out of his mouth. "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Kise turned to look at the doctor. "Arigatou."

"Oh! But I didn't even catch your name. How old of me to forget to ask such a simple question." he chuckled as he realized.

"I'm Kise. Kise Ryouta." he replied happily.

"_The_ Kise Ryouta? The model? You're him?" he questioned.

Kise started to panic a little. "I-I guess..."

"You gotta be kidding me. My younger daughter loves you." he smiled.

Weirdly enough, Kise always seems to have an autographed picture of himself with him wherever he goes. Whether it's an ego thing or not, I have no idea.

He took out the picture and handed it to the doctor. "And you can tell her that you actually met me, if she's such a big fan." he said cheerfully as he started to walk back in the building. "It's getting late and I have to get some things ready for tomorrow, so I'll see you later, Doctor!"

He smiled and waved as he watched the blonde teen disappear out of sight. His attention focused onto the autographed picture meant for his younger daughter.

"You're a doctor, Tsukimori Kousuke. You're going to have to break the bad news to him soon." he told himself as he looked at the photo even more.

"Tsukimori-sensei! We need an emergency operation on Patient 6!" came the out of breath demand from his assistant, Tonegawa Ange.

"Ah. Jousho-" he said, but got cut off.

His assistant started to drag him in with a panic. "Get to the briefing room! There's no time to wait anymore!"

* * *

Kise couldn't sleep a wink last night. He was trapped in his trance of a nightmare.

No. It's not a nightmare. It's too real to be a dream.

He is asleep, yes, but he is alive in the Dream World.

You feel pain in the Dream World and it affects your actual body. Don't say I didn't warn you if you tried to visit here. If you end up dying in your dream, well. You're fucked. Have fun.

* * *

"Where is this...?" Kise whispered to himself.

He examined his surroundings.

"_Un papillon est le début de la fin."_ were the words that the wind carries around in a whisper in this land.

To him, they mean nothing because the words are French and Kise doesn't understand.

The literal translation is "A butterfly is the beginning of the end." The sentence has links to a lot of bullshit chaos theory and such, but that's what Wikipedia's for.

He crossed the wrong lines in this world and the results was something that even I cannot reverse.

* * *

"This can't be happening. There's no way."

"Doctor! You can't do anything anymore! Not even the Healing Touch can do anything now!"

"_Am I awake or dead? Where is this?" _came the thought from Kise as he watched from afar.

"Neither, Kise Ryouta. You are in a lucid dream of some sort." I whispered to him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise. "W-what are you...?"

"The name's Shoko and you wandered into the wrong world, Kise Ryouta."

He must be surprised by the tone of my skin because he's shaking.

What? I can't help it if my skin is a lovely rotting flesh grey.

That colour is beautiful, right?

"H-how d-do you even k-know my n-name?" he stuttered.

"I'm a necromancer. I think I know quite well what your name is." I replied confidently. "And calm the fuck down. I'm not here to kill you."

"What do you mean I'm 'in the wrong world'?" he asked.

"You're in the wrong world line. You crossed the wrong lines in the dream world and the consequences are dire."

"Right. Right. What?"

"My dear boy, come." I said as I offered my hand.

Kise grabbed my hand. He felt disgusted by the feeling of a cold, rotting hand in his own.

I started to run to the Divergence Line. I have to prevent Sayumi's death.

It was too late. He stayed in the wrong world for too long and altered the present.

* * *

Kise hasn't showed up for school for the past week. The teachers questioned why because no one was dead.

No one dead to their knowledge.

Sayumi wasn't going to be born anymore.

His older sister, a first year in high school, was worried about her little brother. He would eat or come out of his room.

He hasn't been going to his modelling sessions either.

This is my fault. I had to do something. I am the one at fault anyways.

"Kise Ryouta."

"What do you want, Shoko..." he replied weakly.

"I know you're sad about Sayumi, Kise, but you can't just throw away your life like this."

"Sayumi was going to call me 'onii-chan' and we were going to hang out and stuff..." he said with a slight hint of 'Yeah, I'll just fall asleep because I'm tired of everything' tone.

I sighed. Nothing else I could do. I left a bottle of a special potion and a note beside it on his desk before I disappeared back into the afterworld.

* * *

_Kise Ryouta,_

_Put one drop on your tongue. Trust me on this._

_-Shoko_

* * *

He sighed as he read the note beside the tiny bottle I left him.

I'm not sure if he took it as a joke or a threat, but he did as the note said.

"One drop..."

And suddenly, his body made contact with the ground.

* * *

"Onii-chan!" came a cute loli-like voice.

Kise jolted up with a startle. "What the..."

"Onii-chan!" the girl shouted again. "Now that you're awake, let's play!"

"Onii-chan...?" he said to himself confused.

"_It's a lucid dream, Kise Ryouta. You have 1 hour per drop to live in the timeline where Sayumi isn't dead."_

"Souka..." he smiled. "Ne, Sayumi-chan." he said as he lifted her up. "Do you remember who gave you your name?"

"You did, onii-chan! I love you!" came her cheerful reply.

* * *

He took a little bottle out of his pocket.

"Ne, Sayumi-chan. Do you enjoy rainy days and hot chocolate like I do?"

* * *

A/N: ok gaise. Did you find the outside references?

The doctor and the nurse working in the ICU are actually the Japanese names for Derek Stiles (the doctor) and Angie Thompson (the nurse) from the Trauma Center series by Atlus.

World lines and such with time travel are from Steins;Gate.

Next chapter...? Who knows. I'm feeling like Marui Bunta.


End file.
